


你的巧克力好吃吗？

by yuexiamian



Series: 抓一个小可爱变成拇指哥哥，谁这么幸运呢？ [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: *RPS 圈地勿升*送给阿玉的群内点梗*缩小版小柚子，可以盘，对象有且仅限于金先生*没有告白的青涩试探





	你的巧克力好吃吗？

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *送给阿玉的群内点梗  
> *缩小版小柚子，可以盘，对象有且仅限于金先生  
> *没有告白的青涩试探

1.  
“往年总是母亲  
送我巧克力，  
今年，我要成为  
送巧克力的人”

虽然拍广告做海报的时候已经说了，这是要送给母亲的“亲子巧克力”，但是果然还是好想送一块本命巧克力给他啊！

大奖赛四连霸、奥运会两连霸的世界冠军、绝对王者羽生结弦先生，一边搅动着手里的巧克力浆一边任由心里的小人旋转跳跃他闭着眼。脑子里的小人儿把体型数倍于自己的大巧克力分成小块，一点点塞进对面那个可爱的虎牙小人儿嘴里，看着他一边仓鼠一般嚼巧克力一边拼一只大汽车模型，笑得一本满足。

博洋吃巧克力的时候是什么样子呢？也许他会把巧克力含在嘴里让它一点点融化。糖块会在瘦了些许的脸蛋上鼓出一块，如果戳一下，他会不会害羞着把脸蛋闪开然后给糖块换个方向？如果害羞了，该是低垂着眼睫脸颊微红的美景吧？或者博洋会咬着吃，这样似乎可以看到一鼓一鼓的腮帮子，还有吞咽时上下滑动的喉结？如果是这样的话博洋还是含着吧，很有自知之明的羽生先生表示，不然绝对会当即啃咬上博洋的脖子的。

“结弦。”

“结弦？”

“结弦！听到了吗？”

妈妈的声音猛然让羽生结弦回过神来。锅子里的巧克力因为在高热下搅动过度已经散发出让人非常不愉悦的糊味，由美不赞同地把勺子和锅放进洗碗池，一边出言调侃着儿子：“结弦要是就这样做巧克力的话，博洋不会喜欢的呀。”

羽生结弦心虚地低下头。他本来想挣扎一下说这是广告词里他“送给妈妈”的巧克力，结果被妈妈一边麻利地处理“战场”一边暗暗地怼了：“如果真的是送给妈妈，结弦大概不用露出让人看了就想打的一脸甜蜜的暗恋表情吧？”

努力自己做巧克力等着世锦赛送给博洋的羽生结弦，委屈巴巴地缩进了被窝里。

迷迷糊糊的时候好像有人问他新年愿望是什么，他睡得朦朦胧胧也不知道自己在说什么：“好想去给博洋送巧克力啊——本命巧克力哦~”

 

2.  
醒来的时候哪里都不太对劲。

他没有睡觉拉窗帘的习惯，以往阳光已经洒在他眼睛里，可今天房间还是黑压压的。床板硬邦邦的，枕头硬邦邦的，连被子都硬邦邦的，还都散发着诡异的巧克力的香气。他从隧道一样的被子里挪出来坐起身，伸手摸索着床头柜，想要喝杯水——柜子在杯子也在（虽然手感好像都不太对），液体刚一进嘴想要再赖一会儿床的羽生结弦便彻底清醒了——一大口巧克力浓浆。

枕头下他的iPod不见了，一点光都没有，羽生结弦便准备挪到门口开关的位置点个灯看看到底是什么情况，结果还没走出两步，房间突然一阵大晃，紧接着是不怎么太熟悉的人声——他仔细辨认后觉得是来自金杨选手的。

一句中文，而他居然能毫无障碍地听懂：“我说天儿啊，你啥时候和UNO关系这么好了？他从日本给你寄来的一大箱巧克力呀啧啧——我先拆了包装来一块？”

羽生结弦刚想出声问问宇野选手大情人节的给博洋寄巧克力是几个意思，猝不及防他的房间又晃了一下把他颠了个屁股墩，他还没站起来就有一束光照在了墙角，同时还有博洋的声音：“不应该呀他别是给我寄了什么芥末味要耍我——巧克力房间？”

随着扎了孔的盖子被揭开，羽生结弦看着他的房间一点点亮起来，紧接着是头顶突然投射下来的大片阴影，和博洋惊慌之下的可爱呼声：“哦天啊，小羽生？”

背景音是金杨选手的“你说这大早上送快递也是很辛勤了”和“天儿啊你别是傻了吧”，可是羽生结弦觉得那不重要。他穿着自己的小训练服迅速站起来扒在墙边的巧克力柜子上，和超大只的金博洋看了个对眼。他笑弯了的眼睛好像狐狸哦，明明媚媚娇娇俏俏可可爱爱的。

 

3.  
羽生结弦没用多长时间就良好接受了自己变小了正坐在博洋手里这个事实。

尽管他的巧克力房子不知道哪来的，自己怎么进到宇野选手寄给博洋的礼物盒子里的也是未解之谜，就睡了一觉就从加拿大跑来中国的方法也更是无从查起。

不过这都不要紧不是吗？

今天是情人节，而他可以和博洋一起过了！管他什么宇野选手寄了巧克力给博洋，今天和博洋在一起的是是羽生结弦！诶等等好像有什么不对……

 

4.  
于是就被揣在金博洋训练服胸前的口袋里带去冰场了，还顺手从他的“床上”掰了几大（只是对他而言有点大）块巧克力带在身上。他偷偷尝过了，如果他的那锅巧克力没有被搅糊，那冷却下来就该是这个味道。神奇啊，不是吗？

只是……博洋是不是也太受欢迎了？

一踏入体育场大门就有一群小孩子围过来叫唤着“天天哥哥”“哥哥抱抱”“哥哥我可以看你训练吗就一小会儿”，金博洋把那个要抱抱的小姑娘抱起来的时候，羽生结弦正好从上衣口袋探出头，和小女孩儿打个照面。五岁的小姑娘没觉得惊吓只觉得好奇，她戳戳她心里无所不知无所不能的天天哥哥：“哥哥，这是什么呀？”

金博洋低头一看吓了一跳，他可不敢让“羽生结弦莫名其妙变小并出现在世纪星冰场”这个消息不胫而走，于是他腾出一只手来揉着羽生结弦的发顶把他按回口袋，一边笑着哄骗怀里祖国的小花朵：“这是哥哥的宝贝，最心爱最私密的宝贝，不能给冰冰看哦~”

被按回去时羽生结弦还挺委屈，听到关于宝贝的话的时候，咧着嘴笑成了一个3岁的孩子。

 

5.  
羽生结弦发誓他从来没在这个绝妙的VIP角度欣赏博洋的4Lz。视线在被压低后又突然上蹿70厘米，不必专心跳跃轴的维持，他便张大了眼睛看着四周。场下的教练，挡板边的小孩子大孩子们，当然还有稍一抬头就能看到的下颌曲线和侧脸。

他曾经见过的，在他本人的直播镜头下，寻找可乐“顺便”为冰迷们寻找自己的时候，自己从背后偷袭让他吓了一跳回头看的时候，镜头刚好显示了最完美的侧脸。昏暗的会场灯光除了显得博洋更白和勾起他的绮丽幻想之外，简直什么用处都没有。

接下来的几十个跳跃每个都让他感到新奇，这和自己跳真的完全不同——连判断是哪种跳都费劲，感觉却是格外地爽快——跳跃成功率可是比脚踝刚刚恢复的自己好一些。

金博洋的喘息声让他心旌摇动，他钻出来扯着金博洋的领子指向场边：“博洋我想喝水了！”

 

6.  
韩聪滑过来照着金博洋后背就是一肘子，然后被探出头来的羽生结弦吓得一个踉跄摔倒在地。隋文静被他的长腿也绊了一跤，正要甩他大耳刮子，就看见挡板上捧着矿泉水瓶盖喝金博洋妈妈熬的梨汤的迷你版羽生结弦。

诶哟我的口红乖乖们。

“你干啥，又乱花钱买新玩具？还带冰场来？”

“呃……隋？我是真的羽生结弦，您好。被宇野选手从名古屋寄给博洋了，明明我睡觉的时候还在多伦多来着。”

 

7.  
午饭是金博洋和两对双人滑老铁一桌吃的。

至少刚开始是这样，在羽生结弦站在金博洋肩头磨蹭着他的脖子让他转头并往他嘴里塞了第三块巧克力之前。

“吃饱了，走了。”隋文静翻了个白眼。

“？”不是很明白但还是最后吃掉一个肉圆然后跟着走了的韩聪。

“有点样行不行？”金杨一副哀其不幸怒其不争的恨铁不成钢语气。

“天总，多吃狗粮有害身体健康，我俩也走了。”彭程捏着金杨的耳朵溜了。

“天天，吃狗粮是什么？”神奇的魔法让羽生结弦对中文能听能说，可是他玩不了梗。

“没事，别理他们就对了。”金博洋假咳了两声以掩饰自己的尴尬和不好意思，然后又被羽生结弦塞了一块巧克力：“是我的本命巧克力啊，博洋要全部吃掉才行。”（作者语：本命巧克力牛哥用的是日语，天天没听懂）

 

8.  
下午是滑行训练，羽生结弦被金博洋放在了新烫好的头发里。

他总算弄明白了金博洋身上莫名其妙但却一直萦绕不散的香味来自什么地方，直到下了训练被带回金博洋那个充满了星战风格的豪华套间，他还沉迷于金博洋的头发不能自拔。

被金博洋以要洗澡为由薅了下来。

所幸金博洋洗澡之前找了Pooh的动画用手机放给他看，虽然擅自被他自己换成了金博洋的节目集锦——反正哪个视频播放平台都有金博洋的冰迷，不是吗。

 

9.  
他们一起吃了晚饭，一起打了游戏——一款金博洋没拆封但羽生结弦已经通关的游戏，羽生结弦负责在金博洋脑袋上蹦蹦跳跳大喊大叫着通关方式，金博洋负责劈着横叉操作（说是时间不能浪费要进行柔韧性训练）——还一起看了会儿抖音，给一个削肥皂的小视频点了赞。

十点的时候金博洋熄灯睡觉，羽生结弦还一点都不困，于是他借着月光数金博洋的睫毛——没一会儿便贴着他梦寐以求的金博洋的脸蛋睡着了。

 

10.  
金博洋是被热醒的。

他睁开眼睛想起床远离热源，肚子上从后方伸过来的强有力的胳膊阻止了他。

他回头，正经172厘米的羽生结弦正朝他笑。

 

11.  
“宇野先生，您有一份寄往中国的国际快件还没付费呢。”

“什么？我没有寄过快递。”

“那我就不知道了，单号还在这里呢，我给您查——诶？订单凭空消失了？”

“啊？”

“没事，也许是我们搞错了吧。对不起宇野先生，打扰了。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *豆没寄过快递，他什么都不知道  
> *是那个梦里的声音搞的鬼  
> *感谢阅读，渴望评论


End file.
